


Even When You Hate Me

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: When a solo hunt goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Even When You Hate Me

Pain.

“Son of a bitch.”

Engine rumble.

“Cas! We need your help.”

Darkness.

~

There was an obnoxious beeping. Keeping her eyes closed, she scrunched her nose in annoyance. She lifted her hand from its position across her abdomen and dropped it at her side. It landed softly on the familiar feel of Dean’s face, though it felt scruffier than normal. Her thumb found the tip of his nose and tapped. “Turn off the alarm,” she slurred, speaking more difficult than anticipated.

“It’s not an alarm,” he mumbled, sleepily. Then she felt him jerk away from her hand before he grabbed it in both of his. “Oh, my god. Sweetheart, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?”

The desperation in his words made her pry open her eyes. She squinted trying to adjust to the brightness in the room. She glanced around, immediately realizing she wasn’t sure where she was. “Dean? Where— What happened?”

He dropped his head forward as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “You’re in the hospital.”

She was flooded with fuzzy memories. It felt like a dream. There were so many happy moments. Then, she remembered the warehouse and the blue glow.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean’s question pulled her from her thoughts.

Her mind was still foggy. “What?”

“We decided to take a break. No hunts.” He clenched his jaw momentarily then stood and spun away from her. “So, what the hell were you thinking going after a djinn alone?!” He ran his hand down his face and walked out into the hall before she could speak again.

He came back into the room a couple minutes later with a doctor in tow. The doctor looked over the chart and current vitals. He went over everything with them before leaving the room with a strict order to rest.

Dean plopped himself back down in the chair beside her bed. She watched as a rainbow of emotions washed over his face in just a few seconds.

“I’m sorry. I just— I needed to hit something,” she started. “But it just made everything worse.  **Promise that you’ll love me, even when you hate me.** ” She sniffled. “Because I can’t lose you, too.”

“I don’t hate you. I could never.” His eyes shined with unshed tears. He grabbed her hand once more and squeezed. “I thought I lost you. The antidote didn’t work. Cas couldn’t fix it. I don’t know how you’re okay. Did you pull yourself out?”

“No. I don’t know how it happened either.”

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Do you want to talk about what you saw?” He hesitated before he continued. “I still remember everything about the first time I got attacked by a djinn. The dreamland, or whatever it is. It was only a couple days, but I remember it.”

Tears ran down her face. “It wasn’t a couple days.”

“How long?”

“A couple years.” A sob escaped with the words.

Dean stood quickly and shifted her so he could climb in the bed beside her. He pulled her tightly against him and held her as she cried.

After a few minutes, her crying simmered down to small sniffles. She took a deep breath. “We got out. We had a normal life.” She paused as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. Dean wiped his thumb under her eyes. “We— We had a little girl.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” A single tear trailed down his face and he hugged her tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“It all felt so real.” They continued to hold each other until she cried herself to sleep.

As Dean watched her sleep, he decided he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the dreamworld she had been in became a reality.


End file.
